Las lagrimas que reemplazo la lluvia
by Ren3oki Jaganshi
Summary: Despues de un año como novios, Amy escucha una breve conversacion que la ayuda a darse cuenta de los sentimientos que Sonic jamas le correspondio. Sonamy. Angst ligero no hay muerte lo prometo.Dedicado a Javier.


Hola... las personas que hayan leido "las lagrimas que se llevo la lluvia" sabran que esta es una secuela. Si, lo admito... me paso algo en mi vida amorosa y lo estoy escribiendo como si fuera Amy pero pienso que me quedo lindo. Este es un poco mas angst que el anterior... los personajes de sega no me pertenecen, de ser asi Tails no podria volar ya que al girar sus colas se enrredan y al contrario de sega yo soy mas realista. Dejen review plis. Dedicado a Javier.

Las lagrimas que reemplazo la lluvia.

A pesar de no ser temporada, llovía esa tarde en Station Square. Las personas corrían a buscar refugio excepto una pequeña erizo de color rosado que observaba la lluvia justo igual que ese mismo día, solo que un año atrás… en esta ocasión no se resguardaba debajo de un árbol, sino que caminaba lentamente para dejar que la lluvia la alcanzara; como si estuviera recibiendo una suave caricia, un gesto de ternura que jamás le habían dado.

Volteo a sus alrededores al no escuchar sonido de las personas que corrían cerca de ella y sonrió débilmente al darse cuenta de que era la única que caminaba por ahí ya no había nadie en las calles, todos tenían un lugar para refugiarse de la lluvia. Ella vivía en un apartamento cercano pero en esos momentos no tenia ganas de ir a darse un baño caliente y acurrucarse en su cama. En esos momentos solo quería caminar, caminar sin rumbo entre la lluvia que se iba haciendo más fuerte a cada minuto que pasaba, mojando toda su ropa y exponiéndola a una severa gripe mas adelante pero eso a ella le importaba poco o nada. Nada le interesaba en esos momentos. Ni que su carísimo peinado que le había costado una semana de sueldo conseguir se estuviera arruinando.

En esos momentos solo le importaba caminar entre la lluvia. Recordando los sucesos de ese mismo día, en la mañana.

Esa mañana ella estaba descansando en su departamento ya que era un sábado como todos los demás, sin nada de interesante en televisión ni tenia que ir a comprar el mandado ya lo había hecho el día anterior cuando de pronto tocaron a la puerta; al abrir descubrió que era el, había ido a visitarla un momento para invitarla a salir esa misma noche a un restaurante algo elegante, hoy se cumplía un año de pareja. Un año desde aquella vez en que, como se había destruido el hospital, ella lo llevo a su departamento para curarle sus heridas y no pudo resistir la emoción. Le pidió que fueran novios y el le dijo que si. Un año de pareja compartiendo sonrisas y miradas tiernas, un año con la felicidad de que ya no tenia que perseguirlo, ahora el estaba con ella. Claro que seguía saliendo de viaje sin avisarle a nadie, ni siquiera a ella y a veces esos viajes duraban semanas. Semanas que a ella se le hacían eternas ya que el no le llamaba ni le mandaba noticias. Solo podía esperar. Sus conocidos le decían que esa relación era injusta para ella y le aconsejaban que lo dejara pero ella siempre respondía que era feliz solo con saber que el la tomaba por su novia.

En cuanto el se fue argumentando que iría a pasar un rato con Tails, ella se metió a bañar; se arreglo y salio directo al salón de belleza a que le arreglaran un poco las púas solo para verse mas linda. Una vez que salio de la estética camino por la acera pensando en su relación con Sonic. El no había cambiado en nada con ella, bueno, ya no se asustaba cuando lo abrazaba, pero ella no había querido pedirle cambios, no quería presionarlo a hacer algo que el no quisiera, sabia que era injusto pedirle que cambiara su manera de ser solo por ella, además ella lo quería por su manera de ser, tan libre e independiente, tan seguro de si mismo… no era tierno con ella ni gentil pero sabia que si estaba en peligro el seria el primero en ayudarle.

Al mismo tiempo de que ella no quería que cambiara, se controlaba. Controlaba sus deseos de abrazarlo fuertemente, aguantaba las ganas que tenia de decirle que lo quería a cada rato que estaba con el y también hacia lo imposible por ocultarle a los amigos de el acerca de su relación. Lo que el creía era que al saberlo sus amigos se burlarían de ambos y ella había estado de acuerdo con el. Razón por la cual hasta se sentía un poco culpable cada vez que le contaba a una amiga que tenia un lindo novio.

Iba pensando en que todas esas cosas en realidad no importaban demasiado mientras fueran pareja cuando lo vio caminando mas adelante junto con Tails. Creyó que no seria prudente que lo saludara ya que en plena calle no podría controlar su felicidad por la cita y acabaría presionándolo así que busco con la mirada por donde irse. Daría una vuelta enorme para volver a casa pero no había nada que hacer para evitarlo. Cuando llegaron a una esquina quiso irse por ahí pero escucho algo que le intereso.

"¿Entonces es verdad que estas saliendo con Amy?"

Sabia que estaba mal escuchar conversaciones ajenas pero quería saber si el ocultaría la verdad a una pregunta directa de su mejor amigo.

"Ehm… Si, es verdad, llevamos un año como pareja"

Su corazón salto de alegría al escucharlo admitiendo que ella era su novia. Avanzo unos cuantos pasos mas rápido para abrazarlo por el cuello pero…

"Ah, entonces si le correspondes después de todo. Me alegro por ustedes."

"Bueno en realidad yo solo la considero como mi mejor amiga y se que puedo contar con ella pero… no la quiero como a una novia"

Se detuvo completamente. A mitad de la acera se quedo totalmente inmóvil mientras lo veía alejándose con su amigo, riéndose de algo. Las palabras resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza, como un remolino. Su mirada no expresaba dolor ni tristeza. Ni siquiera enojo.

"Muévete niña, estas estorbando"

"¿Te sientes bien pequeña?"

"¡Quítate mocosa!"

Las voces de los demás caían en oídos sordos, no escucho nada hasta que se dio cuenta de que a lo lejos se oían unos truenos, señal de que pronto llovería. Camino hasta el parque, su mirada estaba ausente. La gente corría al empezar a caer las primeras gotas de agua pero ella caminaba sin decir nada hasta que llego al mismo árbol donde se había refugiado de la lluvia el año pasado, cuando la había dejado plantada por varias horas y llego herido de gravedad. Se apoyo contra el tronco y solo se dedico a mirar el cielo por… ¿minutos¿Horas? No lo sabia… había perdido la noción del tiempo y al hacerse mas fuerte la lluvia, sintió unos deseos incontrolables de caminar sin rumbo en medio de ella y lo hizo.

Así fue como había acabado empapada, sintiendo... la verdad no sentía nada en absoluto. Tenia pensamientos acerca de que se sentía traicionada, que ella si lo amaba de verdad, que lo dio todo por el. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo que en realidad ya sabia desde el principio, solo que se había negado a admitirlo; El nunca la quiso como ella creía. El jamás le había dado ningún indicio de que su amor fuera correspondido, no tenía razón para ilusionarse con una relación que desde antes de comenzar había sido irreal, platónica.

Después de mucho caminar se dio cuenta hacia donde la habían llevado sus pasos aparentemente sin rumbo. Era el lugar donde mas necesitaba estar, la casa de Sonic. Pudo ver una luz filtrándose por las cortinas de la sala y se acerco a la ventana para ver adentro. Sentados en el piso, con palomitas y viendo una película estaban Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Cream, Shadow, Rouge, Big, Jet y sus seguidores incluso estaba presente el equipo Chaotix. El grupo de amigos estaba riendo a carcajadas mientras veían una película de comedia romántica, Sonic era el que mas se reía de todos. Ella se llevo la mano al bolsillo y saco su celular. Ni un mensaje, ni una llamada perdida en el. En ese momento pensó que finalmente se echaría a llorar, y cualquiera que la viera creería que las gotas de agua que le escurrían por la cara eran lágrimas pero no lo eran. Solo era agua simple que parecía suplantar las lágrimas que no habían sido derramadas porque no podía llorar. No quería llorar.

Dio un largo suspiro, el primero desde que escucho esas palabras y se paro frente a la puerta. Toco el timbre dos veces hasta que oyó la risa del erizo azul al otro lado de la puerta.

Al abrirse la puerta el joven erizo tenia una sonrisa en su rostro. Una sonrisa que tiempo atrás la hacia sentir en las nubes, una sonrisa que antes considero hermosa y coqueta solo para ella. Pero cuando el vio de quien se trataba esa sonrisa se desvaneció.

"A- Amy… estee… discúlpame… no pude avisarte… me surgió un… un contratiempo, si… no pude mandarte un mensaje…"

Ella le sonrió débilmente, mientras vio que sus amigos se habían acercado al escuchar la voz consternada de el.

Entonces ella supo las palabras que debía decirle. Su boca se abrió por primera vez en toda la tarde para dejarlas salir. Para hacerle saber a todos que ella no era la misma. Ya no era la chica entusiasta que perseguía al héroe para pedirle matrimonio y que era la comidilla del resto. Ya no era la chica que cambiaba todos sus planes o renunciaba a sus trabajos para dedicarse a perseguirlo. Ya no era la misma chica que lloraba en las noches extrañando los besos, abrazos y caricias que le habían sido negados por su "novio". Esa Amy había sido arrastrada junto con la lluvia que ese día le había ayudado a aclarar su mente.

"Sonic… tengo algo que decirte…"

Si, ahora ella podría recuperar su orgullo frente a todos.

OWARI.


End file.
